


Day 075

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [75]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 075

Hawke stood in the council chambers of the Viscount’s Keep and looked out at the nobles assembled before him. Very few of them remained undecided about his proposal to allow for an elven militia, but enough that the outcome of the vote remained uncertain. Hawke and Lady Elegant were heading the ‘for’ side while those ‘against’ had rallied around Lady Malik. She ran many businesses that relied on cheap elven labor, and an empowered population would eventually lead to fewer desperate elves who would work for next to nothing. 

Like Hawke, she had spent the past few weeks rallying support for her cause and she had not had to work nearly as hard since many of the nobles also stood to lose financially if the elves gained more power.

Hawke knew that the undecided today would not be swayed by compassion for the elves, but by a belief that it would lead to greater stability in the future. He cleared his throat and addressed the crowd.

“My fellow Lords and Ladies of Kirkwall. Our city has suffered greatly of late. We are beset by enemies both from without and from within. The war with the Qunari was spurred on by voices of division within our walls. Today, I seek to make our city safer for everyone.”

“We have not forgotten that many elves stood with the Qunari,” Lady Malik called out.

“You will have your chance to speak,” Seneschal Bran cut in. “You will obey the rules of decorum or be tossed from these chambers.”

Lady Malik looked as though she was going to protest but thought better of it.

“I do not deny that many elves fought against this city,” Hawke said. “But this is why we must pass this bill. The elves are kept separate from us for their protection as well as ours. But when the only guards are human, it puts the elves outside the law by definition. To protect criminals is to protect their neighbors. But if the elves were to police themselves, the elven criminals would suddenly find themselves at odds with their own community. This will take pressure off the Kirkwall city guards and speed the path to normalcy. Which I know you all want.”

“A fine sentiment.” Lady Malic replied, “for an elf lover. It is well known that Hawke sympathizes with the knife-ears. He sympathized with the Qunari too and look how that turned out. The elves fought against us and now we are supposed to give them weapons? What will that do except make it more likely that they will succeed next time? We know what that would look like. The streets would run red with human blood. This is a farce. Hawke may be the Champion of Kirkwall, but whose Kirkwall? He only started giving us the respect we are due when he wanted something. How many of you received social visits from Lord Hawke before now? He thinks he is above us and would not shed a tear if the elves slaughtered us all.”

“That is a line too far,” Bran bellowed. “You will not disrespect the dignity of this council with such a vile attack on the man who saved all our lives.”

“Hawke has asked this city for much but offered little,” Lady Malik said in closing. “Yes he fought the Arishok but only at the last possible moment. For years he stood between the Qunari and those who would have tossed the Oxmen out of your city before they decided to kill us all. You know in your hearts that I am right. if you arm an elf you get a knife in the back.”

“This measure will protect the city,” Elegant said. “The more the guards have to deal with the elves, the more they will resist. The best thing we can do is leave them to their own devices. If we can count the elves as allies, enemies of our city cannot use them as a backdoor into our city. We are not suggesting to arm them and walk away. They will answer to the Guards and should they fail their obligations the penalties will be severe.”

“Enough dithering,” Lady Magic spat. “Let us vote.”

“Very well,” Bran said. “All those in favor?” Hawke, Elegant and many others raised their hands as Bean jotted down the tally. “Opposed?” Lady and her lot raised their hands.

“The final tally is 26 fore… and 29 against. The motion is not carried.”


End file.
